Please, Don't Follow Me
by aki9912
Summary: A story about a man named Jared and his quest find his love in a forest where humans are forbidden from entering, but will he find his love or will she only be a pawn in a conspiracy out to kill him. CHAPTER 3 UP AKI9912
1. Pervert!

**_PERVERT!_**

**_PLEASE, DON'T LOOK AT ME_**

"Hey, Jared, we're gonna go hit the dirty mag store, you coming?" I hear my friend Blake ask me.

"Sorry dude, hafta work, can go to work with the scent of cum," I replied.

"Whatever man, just make that green I guess."

"Aight, I'll holla at ya," I say to him. Blake has been my best friend since he found out my little secret a year ago, the secret being I have a furry fetish. Since we've been talking and jerking ever since. I haven't told him but I recently found this cute Glaceon I've been masturbating to secretly. Anyway my job, if you were wondering, is at the Pokémon Center, I work as a male nurse helping Nurse Joy, Blissey, and Audino. It's a fun job and it pays really well. The nurse knows about my "preferences", and in turn she doesn't let me alone with female patients or Blissey and Audino.

That is different though, because today I don't actually work, I just need to blow my load appropriately without anyone watching. I decided to make my way into the deep Eterna Forest and look for the Glaceon. The Glaceon is a female, no mate, from what I know a virgin, and is the only one in the forest.

I started my quest into the forest looking quietly for the rouge. This is my once every week thing to come find her. It doesn't take long for she leaves frost on the leaves she brushes past, which aren't hard to spot until they start zigzagging.

"Uhnn…" I heard her say, or rather moan, it seems she is trying to satisfy herself at the moment. I instinctively, I know, kind of weird, pulled down my pants and started jerking off. I had made this my routine, but I have told you that already. However, I didn't tell that I for the past few days, and its even hotter than watching her stride, I like to envision myself right at her side, masturbating with her.

Now in case you didn't notice, I am no Pokémon trainer, I don't believe in enslaving Pokémon. All Pokémon should be free to make their own decisions, which is the main reason I love in a town where Pokémon and humans are used rather interchangeably and Pokeballs are outlawed. In fact my friend Blake is actually a Rhydon.

It has been a while since the last time so when I came it shot farther than usual and actually landed on her back. She let out a yelp in surprise and turned around to see me with my pants down, penis dripping (and drooping), and a satisfied expression.

"Please, don't look at me… you damned pervert." Those were her first words she said to me, and I kind of cherish them, I just wish she hadn't sounded so cute when she said that.

**_AKI: LISTEN, THIS IS LIKE A PROLOGUE, ALL OF THE OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT LONGER!_**


	2. Forest

**_FOREST_**

**_PLEASE, DON'T LOOK AT ME_**

The Glaceon looked at me with a large noticeable blush on her face from me watching her masturbate, or even the fact that I came on her back while she was doing so. She had a look of fear in her eyes as well as a look of slight embarrassment, it was a very overwhelmingly cute looke indeed, it made it a struggle to maintain my composure in front of her. I looked at this Glaceon and she looked back at me in complete silence and awkwardness.

"Y-You know…" I started out nervously and cautiously, "I could… cool down that heat you have down there, that is… if you're willing to let me."

She looked at me wide-eyed and expectantly and said, "R-Really? You would do that for me?" as she walked over to me cautiously.

"Y-Yeah, its no problem, Ms. Glaceon."

She kept walking closer to me and approached my still erect and exposed dick. At first I thought she would lick it but she did something completely unexpected, she fucking bit my cock like a damn hotdog!

"Oww… holy shit, what the fuck is wrong with you, biting my cock like that!?"

"Whats wrong with me," she began. "whats wrong with you, whats wrong with men!? I have not met a single male, Pokemon or human, that wasn't interested in my goodies! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE WORST KINDS OF PERVERTS!" she scolded me coldheartedly. "Goodbye human, I hope I never have to meet scum like you again." She strutted off with a trail of fresh, glistening frost in her wake.

Dammit, I thought to myself, why the hell did I shoot my juice on her? Why couldn't I have just talked to her normally, now she probably hates my perverted guts. I am such a fucking idiot.

"Do not blame yourself for her action, simple human," I heard a hypnotically deep voice say to me, "Erin is like that to most males. She hates the idea of procreation, and strives to be selfsufficient in every way possible, including parenthood. It has something to do with her horrible, damaged, disgusting past with the male sex. No male has ever been able to penetrate her barrier she put around herself, however she does seem to like females, a bit too much if you ask me. Oh well, who am I to judge the thoughts of others."

Wait a minute, I just looked over at this guy, he is a talking Eevee, a damn Eevee. How can something so small and cute sound so big and sexy? "Excuse me, little Eevee, who are you and how do you know this Glaceon so well?" I asked this Eevee.

"Erin, her name is Erin," he replied.

"Well Excuse me,, how do you know _Erin_ so well?"

"I am a very good friend of her father, may he rest in peace, and I was chosen to watch over her with my life and respect her wishes no matter how bogus or unneccessary they may seem. It was her father's final request for me. Young miss has a big heart, whoever she chooses to open it up to would be very lucky to have her."

I thought awhile about what he had just said and decieded that I would pursue her, since I did have a crush on her. "Please sir…" I started out.

"Marcelous, my name is Marcelous," he corrected me.

"_Marcelous, _please give me your blessing to go after that beautiful girl, I think I could make her very happy. It would be greatly appreciated," I told the Eevee.

Marcelous chuckled a heavy, deep laugh. "You see, unlike most of this world, this is a pure forest, our ideals don't include humans breeding with Pokemon, or Pokemon breeding with any other species, it is a taboo. Unlike the world in which you come from, where man and Pokemon coexist happily together, this forest is a simpler place, where Pokemon sniff out and hunt weak creatures. It really is a miracle you aren't dead," his voice went from sexy to ominous in the blink of an eye, I am getting worried. "I may be smaller than you, but I have the ability to kill in less than a second. Here is your warning, if I catch you anywhere in this forest or near Erin after today, I will murder you and hang up you pelt above my cave. Now, human, get the hell out of this place."

I wanted to kick the living shit out of this little Eevee, but I was paralyzed by fear. I got my ass out of there before he had a chance to make an "accident" happen and quickly went to see my friend, Blake, and tell him about this experience.

"You liar!" Blake the Rhydon greeted me with upon my return, "you said you had to work today, but when I went to visit, Joy said you are off for the next two days as well as today!" Damn that nurse, she needs to keep my friends in the dark where they belong.

"Sorry I have been lying to you, I was in that forest and I found a Glaceon and got caught beating off to her…" I explaine to Blake.

"That forest," he asked with a frightened expression, "you mean, Turbacuman Forest?"

"Yes, that forest. Why?"

Blake suddenly got this dark expression in his face and his pupil seemed to shrink a bit, as if his mind was transforming.

"Stay away from that forest, there are Pokemon there and they are not friendly, believe me. All Pokemon in this town know about Turbacuman Forest, human should stay in the dark, but since you're one of my closest friends, I will tell you. Turbacuman is a forest where viscious, evil, and ridiculously strong Pokemon live as hunters, hunting and keeping the week as trophies after they feast on them. They hunt anything from humans to their own family. The name Turbacuman is three words combined, it is called "Turn Back Human" Forest. Stay away from that forest, I can't get into it much, but the more you go in there, the more you will see the true natures of the Pokemon in this town. Stay away from Turbacuman."

True natures? What the hell does that mean, I need more answers. "Wait Blake, what do you mean true… WAAAHHHH!" Blake just pinned me against the wall, I see in his eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Jared, this is the final time we discuss this, if you truly value your existence as a human, stay away from Turbacuman. I would tell you more, but I value my life."

Blake released me and walked out of my home while I struggled to regain my breath. I don't know what "Turn Back Human" Forest necessarilly is but I do know it is important to this town, and I shouldn't look much into it. But then again… Erin…

Erin…

**_A/N: AKI HERE,ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE BEEN WRITING, BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE A MYSTERY STORY ABOUT THE FICTIONAL FOREST OF TURBACUMAN, ENJOY!_**

**_ AKI9912_**


	3. Fear

**_FEAR_**

**_PLEASE, DON'T LOOK AT ME_**

An ominous and seemingly evil Eevee, a homosexual Glaceon, a best friend who is keeping such huge secrets about me!? Someone please tell me what I am about to get into!? There are so many things going through my mind that could happen to me. Rape. Death. Torture. Stalking. The list goes on. It's crazy, I think to myself as I walk into Turbacuman Forest, a forest forbidden for human entry, where all human entry is forbidden. I am sweating. Anxiety fills me as the sweat pours down my back to my back to my butt crack; my dark brown bangs to my fingertips; my chest to my genitals.

I have recently learned that this forest is not what it would appear to be from any human passing by. I bet Pokémon all over the world tell stories of the Legendary Turbacuman Forest, me, well, I can tell tales of how I am the first human to ever go in once and comeback alive. If I turn back now I will be able to tell the tale, but… Erin. The glistening coat of the lesbian Glaceon fills my head; her frosty personality matching her footsteps; her unexpected actions, she really is something special.

I take my first steps into the forest; I feel millions of eyes fix their gaze upon my flesh. The haunting feeling of Pokémon watching you that could very well be the end of you; the snarls, barks, and howls of discontent and resentment as you walk on their territory. The sound of vicious animals waiting to strike, however that is not even the most frightening part; what scares me the most is I have no clue which or what Pokémon will strike first. I imagine going into battle would be just like fighting a boar or whatever on those cartoons with worlds without Pokémon. Though I cannot remember much about methods of fighting, what I do remember is that the first time you even look like you're going down, everyone from the shadows comes to snap down on you and watch you fall, and not a single one will show mercy.

In front of me a foolish looking Bidoof crosses in front of me, looking weak and submissive. It began to approach me cautiously, as if it was afraid, and attempted to nuzzle me. I, instinctively, grabbed its throat swiftly, punched it square in the face, snapped its neck, which released quite a bit of blood onto me, and tossed it backwards, in an attempt to assert my dominance. In less than a second, a bunch of young, pre-evolved Pokémon went after the fresh meat while the older, wiser ones remained in the bushes watching me.

"The Charizard kills the Bulbasaur and thinks himself strong…" I heard a random, mysterious voice come from. I guess that was aimed at me, however, I know not of what any of these Pokémon Proverbs' meaning. I continued to strut through the forest restlessly trying not to show how much my legs hurt, for if my predators saw my weakness, they would find my weakness and seize the moment to end me, but they hadn't, yet. I come across a trail of frost and immediately think to myself, Erin must be nearby. I follow the trail of ice steadily, hastily, and briskly. I soon find Erin's trail lead into a cave very dark at the beginning, but illuminating through the end of it. I take a deep breath, pray to the Lord for safety, and I enter the domain of Glaceon in order to find Erin.

"Wow," I say aloud, due to my astonishment at the icicle formations deeper into the cave. I think she heard me because after I heard that I heard a surprised gasp from the darkness. Something knocked me into that ice fortress and I believe that Erin knocked me inside and sealed the entrance of a little ice dome it seems she created.

"What are you doing here you disgusting, perverted, male human?" Erin asked me.

"Well, I started out, I came to see you her, Erin." She gasped again.

"Who told you my name?"

"An Eevee by the name of Marcelous gave me your name."

Erin paused for a moment, "So you know what Pokémon do to humans in this forest and how lucky you are to be alive right now?" she inquired.

"Yes."

"And you followed me even though you put your own life in jeopardy to do so?"

"Yes."  
Erin paused once again, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you!" Erin said while expressing her joy with a loud purr. "…So you are also aware what I must do to you now, right?"

"No."

Erin sighed heavily. "In order to follow the code of the forest, I must kill you, human."

Say what?

**_A/N: YO YO YO, THIS IS CHAPTER THREE NOW TIME FOR SOME EXPLAINING._**

"The Charizard kills the Bulbasaur and thinks himself strong…"

**_Pokémon PROVERB I CAME UP WITH MEANING THAT THE STRONGER ONE KILLS A FAR WEAKER OPPONENT TO ASSERT ITS DOMINANCE, HOWEVER IT ONLY COMES OFF AS A LARGER COWARD. KK AKI OUT XD!_**

**_ AKI9912_**

**_ #2KAWAII4SKOOL_**


End file.
